customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystals of Power
The Crystals of Power, more commonly known as The Crystals, are a series of seven Gemstones currently wielded by Zeltrax. Each one possesses unique powers that Zeltrax sought after he lost his ability to use Dark Matter. They eventually transformed Zeltrax into a God after he gathered the only three he initially found. History Several Millennia ago, the Dark Emperor Theatus managed to use his unique powers to conquer his entire realm, the Darkness Dimension. Once it was done, he felt as if he lacked a purpose and started to wonder if there were other realms for him to conquer. Desperate, he asked a shaman to show him if there were other realms. The shaman revealed to him that there were millions of other realms, many of them much younger than the Darkness Dimension. Thaetus was overjoyed, but realized that he lacked a way to reach any of these realms. So he called upon his Seven Sages, his most loyal guardians and protectors, to use their ancient Crystals of Power to open up a portal to the Standard Dimension. They agreed and used them to open it and Thaetus rushed through with his army. The sages regretted what they did after they saw the destruction that Thaetus was bringing to the Standard Dimension. One night, they snuck up on Thaetus when he was sleeping and used their crystals to capture him. Unable to destroy him, they instead sacrificed themselves to shatter his body and divide his soul into seven pieces with each piece being hidden inside one of the crystals. The process divided up the Dark Emperor's powers and the crystals were permanently merged with them. They then sent off a wave of energy which sent Thaetus' army back to the Dark Dimension with all seven crystals scattering across the Standard Dimension. The survivors of Thaetus' attack believed that as long as the crystals remained apart, Thaetus would never return. Modern History At some point the Warp Crystal was found by Obstergo and was used by them to establish the first known base in the Dark Matter Dimension. Some time later they created the Exo Six, a series of genetically created beings made from Dark Matter. This included Zeltrax who was designated as the leader Exo-1. The six of them managed to break free and all of them but Zeltrax who fell into the Dark Abyss and was presumed dead. Obstergo managed to remain hidden until Zeltrax returned to the base and destroyed it. Just before, they were able to send the Crystal back to the Standard Dimension. John Mercury Master unknowingly stepped very near the Natura Crystal during his adventure on the Planet Quatros, and did not realize it until many years later. Zeltrax later stumbled across the remains of the Inter-dimensional Base after he was exiled by Master to the Dark Matter Dimension, but had no memory of what transpired. When he entered it, he began having flashbacks to his unknown past. After he reached the top floor, he recognized the lever that the Obstergo scientist had pulled before the base was destroyed. He pulls it and the Crystal reappears from the Standard Dimension. Zeltrax then finds research that Obstergo conducted on the Crystal. After learning that it could send it home, Zeltrax placed it in his back and He was instantly transported back to the Standard Dimension. But much to his horror, he realized that the Crystal's lack of power had split his molecules between the Standard and Dark Matter Dimensions. Zeltrax was the captured by the modern day Obstergo who had been lured to that spot due to Zeltrax calling for the Crystal. They proceeded to experiment on Zeltrax which at one point included bombarding his body with a ton of electricity. Unknown to them, this recharged the crystal and it warped Zeltrax out of there. Once back at his base, Zeltrax began to train with the Crystal and soon mastered it. His scientists found out that the crystal generated a unique energy frequency and were able to activate the Crystal's secondary power which was able to locate two others with the same frequencies, the Energy Crystal and the God Crystal. Zeltrax retrieved both of them and initiated the God transformation when all of them were placed in his body. Confident in his new power, he located Master and demonstrated what he could do. Master ultimately won though saying that Godlike powers alone don't win a match. Zeltrax the angrily swore revenge and teleported away. Some time later, Zeltrax used the Crystals' power to merge a new Ultra Parasite Body he had created to his own genome that he could access at any time using a stationary warp effect. He would go on to use this until his battle with Malum. In Timeline 673-A, Zeltrax realized that the Parasite represented the evil part of him that he had given up. He attempted to destroy the Parasite using the Crystals, but they instead separated the two and gave the Parasite his own body. During the final battle, Zeltrax was nearly defeated and his hand was submerged in a puddle of Chaos Gaja. The Crystals reacted and the Chaos Crystal appeared. He then proceeded to use it to drop the Parasite into the Chaos Network. Afterwards, he was able to tap into the signals of three other crystals and he realized that there were actually seven crystals. Zeltrax became stumped afterwards as the Warp Crystal was not giving off any new signals to locate the remaining three Crystals. While sighing in Master's archive room, he knocked over a picture that upon further glance appeared to show one of the Crystals in the far background. He asked Master about this and Master mentioned an adventure where he had journeyed to Quatros, became imbued with Animal Spirits, and had those spirits separated from him inside copies of himself which decided to remain behind after they had driven away Jetbug. Zeltrax said the picture wasn't much to go on, but they had to try and find the remaining Crystals to keep them out of evil hands. The two headed for Quatros where they met up with the former animal spirits and learned that the Crystal was being worshiped by the planet's inhabitants as it acted as a great source of life for the planet. Just as they got the chance to see it for themselves, a mysterious enemy known as Thuud blasted his way in and took the Crystal. Zeltrax tried to stop him but was given a severe head injury. Thuud managed to keep Master at bay due to his Quatza harvesting weapons. Eventually, Master, Zeltrax, and the Six Animal Warriors who had been powered up to Super Hero 5 thanks to Master managed to retrieve the Crystal, but in the process, lost Quatros as it collapsed without the Crystal's power. To compensate, Zeltrax used the Natura Crystal's power to enhance a stone necklace made from stone found on Quatros to begin to regrow the planet and make it independent from the Crystal. For good measure, he was able to place it in a pocket dimension which resembled the Standard Dimension but lacked any preexisting life, ensuring that New Quatros would live forever in peace. To help the Six Warriors out, Zeltrax molded the planet in such a way that the desires for their people to be resurrected would come true with the Planet regenerating the former inhabitants. As Master and Zetrax departed, Zeltrax remarked that the Secondary Power of the Natura Crystal actually hid the signal of any crystals with low energy levels so long as it was separated from the other Crystals. Now that it has been reunited, the Warp Crystal was able to detect the signals of the remaining two Crystals with Master and Zeltrax heading out to find them. Overview Each of the Crystals contain three unique abilities: # A Primary Power which is very loosely defined and can be used in a wide variety of situations # A Secondary Power which acts in service of the other Crystals # A Thaetus Ability which is DNA locked and can only be accessed by Thaetus the Destroyer. When accessed, the Crystals emit a magenta aura. Zeltrax has been able to find ways to circumvent this however, slowly unlocking these abilities to him as well as the years passed on, although much weaker than Thaetus. The Primary and Thaetus Abilities originated with Thaetus himself and were added to the Crystals after his soul was divided and sealed in them. The Secondary Powers were the original powers contained in the Crystals when they belonged to the Seven Sages. It was what made them practically invincible if they were all gathered together. There are even rumors that there are more powers hidden away in the Crystals that have not yet been discovered by Zeltrax, possibly originating from the Seven Sages themselves, though to date there is no evidence to support this theory. The Crystals as a whole have also had various powers added to them as the years went on and also have various undocumented powers that have only been seen once. In addition, it is said that when a user first becomes a God, a power is added to the Crystals based on the will of the user. Such powers include: * The power to erase beings from existence, which also wipes out anything connected to said beings. It was originally conjured by Zeltrax when he stole the Rando Crystal from Exo-X, drained its power, and nearly sucked the Crystal of all its energy erasing Exo-X from existence. It was later used to erase Thaetus from existence. The reason it is rarely used is because to work it requires a sacrifice of energy equal to the thing it is erasing. Later on, Zeltrax encountered beings who stronger than him, so the technique became impractical. * Merging with other beings to use as secondary forms. It was used by Zeltrax when he had the three original Crystals to merge an Ultra Parasite his scientists had created to his genome, allowing him to switch between forms at will until he attempted unsuccessfully to reverse it. Attempting to reverse it will cause the merged being to gain it's own separate form with a weak connection to the Crystals. It is thought that this power was added by his will after the initial God Transformation. * Create Astral projections of a spirit. Appeared to be Thaetus' will after he gained control of Zeltrax's body. He expelled Zeltrax from his own body in an astral form before taking complete control. Trivia * The Concept of the Crystals was based on the seven Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, the seven Dragon Balls from Dragon Ball, and the six Infinity Stones from the MCU despite the fact that the concept of there being seven crystals was not introduced until much later. * The reason for there being only three Crystals initially was due to the fact that JackieFuChan616 could only in three different colored ones in his collection. Eventually, the concept was changed during the rewrite of the Final Parasite Arc. Category:User:JackieFuChan616 Category:Elemental Category:Elemental Force